


Sugar High

by ColhanTheDeviant



Series: Early Days [5]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Humor
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2008-01-25
Updated: 2008-01-25
Packaged: 2017-11-21 16:25:27
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 102
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/599779
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ColhanTheDeviant/pseuds/ColhanTheDeviant
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>What Shanks finds funny is usually what Ace finds annoying.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Sugar High

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: This was written before the Impel Down Arc when Luffy and Ace's backstorys were shown. So it doesn't match canon wise.

Ace groaned as Luffy ran around giggling to himself and yelling random things.

Honestly…when will Shanks ever learn? Or did he find Luffy being crazy hyper on sugar hilarious?

Ace could not see how Luffy climbing up curtains and yelling "I'm a fly!" at the top of his lungs before trying to "fly" by jumping off them could possibly be humorous. He was going to have a heart attack one day…

Seriously though…if Shanks came back with another jumbo sized box of rock candy… he would set Luffy lose on the Red Haired Pirate ship for them to deal with.


End file.
